


The Scottsmen

by Canaryhowl



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaryhowl/pseuds/Canaryhowl
Summary: When a great threat emerges, a new team forms to stop it. It may be the greatest superhero team ever. Individually, they are Scott Summers (Cyclops), Scott Free (Mister Miracle), Scott Lang (Ant-Man), and Alan Scott (Green Lantern). Together, they are the Scottsmen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Scottsmen

**Chapter 1**

When Scott Free moved (or, more accurately, escaped) from his home planet, Apokolips, to Earth, he was expecting things to be slightly less...apocalyptic. But alas, on Earth, it seemed like the world was on the verge of ending every other Tuesday. Take this Tuesday—Scott was on his way to the local magic shop to purchase a new water tank for his next trick, when a giant ball of fire narrowly missed Scott’s head.

He immediately dove into a somersault that culminated in his leaping to his feet in full superhero costume—red, yellow, and green bodysuit complete with a garish green cape that had the highest collar known to the superhero world. Mister Miracle was ready to fight.

“Father Box, what is that thing?” Mister Miracle asked the small device.

“Analysis: Fire Demon from the realm of Muspelheim. Threat level: deadly. Advised do not engage. Shall I notify Barda?”

“No, I’ve got this,” he replied. Apokoliptians used their Father Boxes much like humans used cell phones, but whereas human phones had reached the level of smartphone, Father Boxes had reached the level of being too smart for their own good. The Father Box was a sentient supercomputer, and although Scott was reasonably certain that his Father Box was smarter than him, he rarely listened to Father Box’s more conservative advice.

“Kill analysis activated. Target: Fire Demon.” Scott also tried to ignore Father Box’s more murderous tendencies.

“No, no, no. Abort, abort,” Mister Miracle said, pulling out his Father Box and pressing every available button, but Father Box continued to light up in different colors while processing.

Mister Miracle shoved the box back into his pocket. His costume was seamless, so an onlooker might wonder where the pocket was, where the opening disappeared to when the device went inside, and how there was no bulge where the device should be. It was a perk of constructing his costume with Fourth World technology just like the tech that made up his Apokoliptan Father Box.

“Father Box, enable heat shields,” Mister Miracle said, activating his flying discs and zipping toward the giant Fire Demon. A man with laser eyes was already engaging the demon, and Mister Miracle followed the arc of light as he shot through the air toward his target. It seemed that the monster was resistant to the laser, which did not bode too well for Scott’s chances.

“I advised you to disengage. If you want to engage anyway, you are on your own,” Father Box said before going quiet, too quiet.

“All this because I don’t want to kill the demon? Grow up.”

He dodged another fireball, this time by an even narrower margin. As he dodged the fireball, he spun to the left and tucked his body into a somersault to avoid the laser blast coming from the other direction.

“Aah!”

The shout sounded nearby. He whipped his head around, but he was too far from the ground to make out anything but vague shapes.

He took a zigzag approach to keep the demon off balance. When the monster unleashed another fireball, Scott was ready and performed a midair loop-the-loop.

“Aah!”

He heard the shout again but again couldn’t find the source. He feigned to the right and then completed another loop-the-loop, this time taking him close to the Fire Demon’s head.

“Whoa! Warn a guy,” a small voice said.

Scott looked around once again, but there was no one up there. He glanced suspiciously at the Fire Demon, but the monster seemed either incapable of talking or uninterested in engaging. Then, he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked down to find a tiny something attached to his glove and reflexively swiped away at it with his other hand.

“Hey!” the voice shouted.

Scott looked again, and only then did it register that what he thought was an object was actually a small human holding on tightly.

“Hello, tiny human,” Mister Miracle said. He’d always wanted to say something like that.

“I actually go by Ant-Man.”

“Do you have a plan, Ant-Man? Or were you going to hitch a ride so you could punch the Fire Demon with your tiny human fist?”

“Okay, guy. I have a plan. I’m going to hit him with one of these discs,” Ant-Man said as he held up his tiny hand, revealing an even tinier disc, “and shrink him into oblivion.”

“Sorry, not on board with killing him.”

“No, it’s temporary. We’ll shrink him, and hand him over to Thor, who will take him back to wherever he came from.”

“Muspelheim,” Mister Miracle supplied helpfully.

“You just made that up,” Ant-Man accused.

“You’re just jealous because I’m more knowledgeable than you,” Mister Miracle countered.

“So, can you fly me closer to that thing?” Ant-Man asked.

“Hand it to me. I’m an expert in not only flying discs, but in all kinds of discs.”

Ant-Man hesitated but handed the disc over.

Mister Miracle smiled under his mask. “Hold on tight.”

He squatted down low on his flying discs and sped straight toward the Fire Demon’s head. He spiraled to the right, and then quickly transferred to a clockwise spiral when the demon caught on to his spiral and pummeled a ring of fireballs toward them. He danced around the monster’s head and then hurtled downward, toward the demon’s center of mass, and used his momentum to hurl the shrinking disc at the demon’s chest. At the moment of impact, the disc collided with the demon in a spark of red, and the monster began shrinking and shrinking until Scott could see nothing at all.

They returned to the ground, and as soon as Mister Miracle’s feet hit solid pavement, Ant-Man dismounted, immediately returning to human size.

“Wow, that was a rush,” Ant-Man said. “It was nice working with you...”

“Scott Free.”

“Wait, really?”

Scott Free was about to launch into yet another explanation that no, Scott Free was not his birth name. In fact, he did not have a birth name. He took his name from the sarcastic utterance of the sadistic monster who ‘raised’ him.

But the man threw his arms in the air and said, “No way! I’m Scott, too.” He grinned. “And the guy with the laser eyes is also Scott.”

Said man with the laser eyes approached. He wore red sunglasses and an unamused expression on his face.

“Scott Summers,” he introduced himself, shaking each Scott’s hand.

“What are the chances?” Scott Free asked, ignoring Father Box who started spouting out the numeric odds of three Scotts in one place.

“Scott,” Ant-Man said, pointing to himself. He grinned giddily. “Scott.” He pointed to Mister Miracle. “Scott.” Grin widening, he pointed to Cyclops. Scott Lang tapped his chin. “So, that’s it? What? We’re some kind of...Scott Squad?”

Despite the fact that he was wearing red sunglasses that obscured his eyes, Scott Summers managed to communicate a glare with the utmost intensity.

Scott Free, on the other hand, pondered the name. After a moment, he shook his head. “No, that doesn’t have the right ring to it. No, we’re the...Scottsmen.”


End file.
